Talk:Enterprise (NX-01)
Crew Moved "Donna O'Neil" from "Crew Members" to "Command Officers". According to ENT novel editor Margaret Clark, "D.O.", the first novel-only recurring character for Enterprise, is a Command officer. Sort of like Mueller, she is in command of nightside.--Turtletrekker 07:58, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Where was it established that Kelby was second officer when Trip was off-ship? Was that in a novel or an episode? I ask because someone brought that question up when I included a link to Memory Beta on the TrekBBS. -- Sci 11:50 15 May 2006 UTC :I'd say it's just an assumption. There haven't been any novels in 4th-season ENT, right? I'm pretty sure it's not canon, so it's got to be assumption. Do we keep it? --Chops 13:15, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, Rosetta was set during Season Four, between "Bound" and "Demons," but I haven't read it and don't know if it contains anything establishing Kelby as being second officer while Trip was off-ship. But that notion would seem to be contradicted by "Terra Prime," wherein Hoshi assumes command of the ship while Kelby runs the engineering room. I'd suggest getting rid of the second officer reference, therefore. -- Sci 13:21 15 May 2006 UTC WHY Why is there no section dealing with the conflicting timelines between this show and the other shows??? 01:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :1. Our primary focus is non-canonical works, not canonical ones. :2. Whilst there are certainly those who interpret ENT as taking place in a conflicting continuity than the other shows, not everyone does. There's no evidence NECESSITATING it. -- Sci 08:09 18 JAN 2009 ::This article is about the ship Enterprise itself, which seems pretty unconflicted. A couple characters and episodes of the ENT series might raise eyebrows when compared to TOS and TNG-era Trek, but certainly not the ship? This article doesn't need such notes. -- Captain MKB 06:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Link format Why keep changing italicization/link content in Enterprise (NX-01) personnel and MACO in the personnel list? The new version doesn't seem preferable to me. -- Captain MKB 17:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you mean regarding italicization, but the non-link word "detachment" stands out distractingly amid the blue letters of the rest of the personnel list. It immediately draws the eye. I didn't see any problem with including it as part of the link to MACO, since Enterprise s MACO detachment is discussed there.--Columbia clipper 17:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK. I guess again we are dealing with technical issues -- I write all links by hand and there have been extra italicization formatting marks added centered around the link and the word "Enterprise" every time you edit it. I'm wondering if we're going to need to deactivate the editor application here if its going to add so much extra formatting to every part of an article without editors being in control of it doing so. -- Captain MKB 17:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Enterprise Refit Who is the captain of the S.S. Enterprise? Is it Archer or T'pol? --HarryAck 20:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't really watch Star Trek Enterprise much and this maybe somewhat of an obvious question, but would Malcolm Reed have also served as third officer of the Enterprise NX-01? 22:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) SS Enterprise This page was (for the second time in ~3 years) moved to "SS Enterprise (NX-01)" today, with no reason given. As this actually broke a serious amount of stuff for the two incoming links, what's the logical reason for such a move? Also, next time it is moved, can someone please take the time to fix all of the other problems that arise with such a move? -- sulfur (talk) 01:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'm innocent, didn't move it. However, I know of one instance where we've got the S.S. registry: In the February page of the Ships of the Line 2014 calendar, the refitted Enterprise has "S.S. Enterprise" written on its secondary hull. I could upload a scan of the significant portion to validate the claim. Imho, I consider the prefix artistic license unless it gets mentioned in a novel. –-- Markonian 09:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC)